Not The Right Attraction
by Ghost Fire 6
Summary: Jaune is considered to be a very lucky man. Having met many young ladies that now love and care for him with all of their hearts poured into everything they do among him. The Arc lives a life where things are simply peaceful as he studies at Beacon, no problems at all...is what many think is going on at least. JaunexHarem (?). One-shot.


**A/N: Since, for some reason, Jaune harem stories are ridiculously popular, I thought I'd throw in my own with this one-shot inspired by a personal favorite manga…one-shot.**

**But this is a non-profit, fan-based fiction - though that's obvious. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (Rest in Peace…) and Rooster Teeth. All OCs or OPIs (Original Plot Ideas) belong to me or friends who've helped. Support the official release****.**

* * *

A blonde young man had simply turned the corner, walking to his next class within the prestigious Beacon Academy. However, his shoulder had simply and lightly tapped against that of another student's. Instead of ignoring it or giving a quick "excuse me," the Atlas girl let out a kinda loud "Kyaaah~!" Her dark cheeks tinged red with embarrassment, blue eyes now trying to glare at him.

"Oh," Jaune started off, stoically turning his own gaze at the dark blue-haired girl. "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into-"

"J-just watch where you're going, idiot!" Ciel leaned her smaller body up against his, pointing stubbornly right at him as her chest made contact with his abdomen. "And just so you know, i-it's not like I like you or anything!"

"…" The Arc stared blankly, not sure where any of this came from after a simple bump of shoulders. Though this wasn't new to him, he's experienced this before, and gave her the same, nonchalant answer as similar incidents. "Okay…I'm not a fan of you either."

This sort of thing happened everyday for Jaune Arc. As far as he could remember, ladies were interested in him…for no reason a majority of the time - all because he started his training and unlocked his semblance early on like any competent Hunter-in-training. Most he didn't even know where somehow looking at him as if he were some kind of an Adonis. Most of them fitting into a tree of archetypes he had found in books. Most he didn't want the attention of at all. Few not wanting to jump him into something much more personal or intimate.

Like his best friend, Ruby Rose. Who, after he had just finished his exchange with the Atlasian girl, accidentally rammed into him via her speed semblance. This left a scatter of rose petal like aura among them, the two in a heap as the black and red streaked-haired girl was on top of him…and the lower half of Jaune's head beneath her skirt.

"…Hey, Ruby. Could you get off of me?" He spoke up calm as ever, not at all caring for the position they were in. "No offense, but you're a bit heavy."

"Whoops! Sorry, Jaune!" Ruby had quickly gotten up, smiling sheepishly as she helped him onto his feet. The girl was one of the few that weren't chasing after him romantically in this insane hell he was trapped in.

"It's fine." With that, the blonde continued walking down the hallwa-

A hand reached out and yanked him into a janitor's closet. With the lights being out, it was too dark to see and only knew he was pressed up against a wall. His hand finding the switch, the bulb revealed just who had snatched him into there - Cinder Falls. The dark-haired woman pressing her body seductively against his, rubbing against him as her fiery eyes gazed into his ocean-colored orbs. A knee lifted at his side, bringing herself even closer.

"Hello, Jaune~." She spoke coyly, her lips getting closer to his. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought we could spend some…_alone_ time together. Though I hope you would want to make it _loud_."

"Not really, no." The Arc answered very unimpressively. He gently pushed her knee down and moved her arm out of the way, slipping on by. "I'd prefer to make it to class now."

This was just the tip of the glacier for Jaune. Everyday he experienced the same weird encounters and romantic pushes for him. But it all did nothing for him. As he tried to explain to a certain group of guys before…

* * *

_Cardin shoved the locker door hard against the blonde young man, who had the complete look of boredom during the act of cliche bullying from the trope himself. The lackeys trying to help push the idea door shut as they kept a lookout for any teachers or witnesses. "Think you're so cool being with all those ladies, huh, Arc?!" The bigger of the two growled._

"_No."_

"_Yea, right!" Russell spoke up, glaring daggers. "Because of you, Banna won't go out with me!"_

"_Have you tried showering?" It wasn't an insult, it was a genuine question. The guy didn't look or smell as if he had good hygiene._

"_Oh, we got a wise ass here!" Sky remarked sarcastically. "Guess he really does think he's a hot shot with the ladies after him!"_

"_I really don't. I'd honestly prefer they didn't come to me at all." Jaune tried explaining, but of course it fell on deaf ears. "Both because it's kinda annoying and since that I'm-" They had finally managed to shut the locker. The group of cliche bullies hooting like apes with glee as they walked off. "…gay."_

* * *

Because of this, the young man has tried everything he could when he finds a girl smitten for him to basically hate him. Take his upperclassman, Velvet, for example: the Rabbit Faunus looking at him with adoring eyes as she approached where he sat himself in the class. "Hello, Jaune. I was wondering if you did anything after class?"

The blonde gave her a casual smile, thinking he had just the thing to scare her off his case. "Oh yea, I love to chase rabbits. I go out into the Emerald Forest and I find the little guys before I get going on after them. Sometimes I get hungry and I bring my slingshot to shoot a rock at them so I can make stew - but I love putting the heart in my mouth and chew it with the beat as if it were gum. I leave the rest of the organs in it whole, makes them much more tender for me while the bones and meat are just finger licking_ good~!_ Then I take the skin and sow it to this costume I'm making, but I don't clean it as the dirt and blood makes it all the more real." A demented aura and matching grin had surfaced among the Arc, doing everything he can to get her away from him with the false tale. _That's right! You have to hate me! Why the hell would you wanna be with a guy that's showing signs of being a serial killer?! Come on! Hate me, woman!_

Instead, her brown orbs glowed with awe at him, her words taken away. "Wow~!" _What. The. Fuck._ "I love rabbits, too!"

"…" He would've been shocked even more if he hadn't remembered that everything he said was completely ignored, stripped down to certain words, and remade into something that was supposed to be taken as cool, sweet, deep, whatever. This was just another part of the hell he was in.

"Would you mind if I came with you?"

"Oh, I can't. I'm having surgery." It was a total lie, a really bad one at that. But for some reason, everyone at least listened and believed it. Though the Rabbit Faunus still questioned it with concern

"Another surgery?"

"Yea, my illness is still super bad from swimming in the pool, not to mention the stingray attack while I was in it. Looks like I'm gonna have surgeries for the rest of my life."

Suddenly, a wild Glynda Goodwitch appeared. The teacher leaning over Jaune, her chest close to his face as she slid his test to him. "As you can see, Mister Arc, it appears you have a B+…_and two D's_." Her voice dripped with something that was inappropriate between student and teacher, the blonde woman giving him a wink as a certain pair of things jiggled beneath her shirt.

"…can I just have the B?"

* * *

The leader of Team RESQ, Romeo Frost, gave a thoughtful "Hmm…" to Jaune, the sixteen year old being the few to actually hear his actual words despite reading some…erotic book about ninjas. When he first met the smaller teen, Jaune almost had his bones jump from his skin thinking he was another lass wanting him due to his softer facial features and slightly long and messy white and blue-streaked hair. His odd multi-colored eyes looked at him. "So, no luck in turning your semblance off?"

"No…" The Arc groaned in both exhaustion and dismay. "And even with my Aura used up, the effects don't wear off fast enough. It doesn't help that the women who're affected won't let me get hurt to use up the barrier portion of it…" It was quite the conundrum, and it was all because he wanted to become a Huntsman. He studied many books and journals from previous Hunters and Aura users in general to see if there was any way to solve such a problem - and it all was wasted as he found nothing.

"_Jaune~! My love~!_"

A hand grabbed his shoulder suddenly, making the young man almost jump out and run fast away from whoever held him. But he didn't, he recognized the grip, turning to give the culprit of the little prank a small glare and frown. "Not funny, Yang."

The fellow blonde gave him a toothy grin, the rest of RWBY plus E and S of RESQ beside her. The athletic Edward Gawin with his messy and slightly long emerald green hair that matched his eyes, plus his noticeable silver cybernetic right arm. The tomboyish Tiger Faunus named Sirena Wave her striped ears and tail matching her messy, shoulder-length bluish-indigo hair, that with her indigo-purple colored and cat-like eyes going well with her tan skin and curvy build.

Of course, the leader that shared the name of her team pouted. "Yang~!"

"What?" The busty fighter chuckled, her and the other's taking a seat. "Jaune can take a joke, right?"

"I prefer them not to make my spine jump out of my skin." He deadpanned, earning a snicker from her.

"Honestly, you should have a little more maturity about his…blight." Weiss lectured, rolling her eyes at her teammate's poor attempt at humor.

The grin on the larger young man sitting next to her was that of a wise ass. "Gotta say though, it'll help him keep on his toes." This earned an elbow from the heiress, right into Ed's ribs.

"Plus it's Little Dragon we're talking about here - she' anything but mature." Sirena teased her long time friend, which earned her to get called "Little Tiger" back - devolving into the two having a battle of wits and name calling.

The sight and conversation amongst his friends made Jaune more than happy that neither RWBY, Sirena, or Nora to have fallen for his semblance. If they were under its curse, he might've had a shortened life span. Though he couldn't help but wonder what they first thought of him…

* * *

_So, girls, what were your first thoughts on Jaune Arc? _

_"Umm…I mean…he looks nice, I just wished he threw up in the bathroom…or the garbage can right there." Ruby._

"_How does he expect to study here with that mop he calls hair?" Weiss._

"…_meh…" Blake._

"_Aw, man! He owes me boot polish!" Yang._

"_Kinda lankey." Sirena._

"_Oh! He reminds me of these awesome, fluffy pancakes I had that have bananas and whip cream! I don't know why, but these pancakes are just so good! Just ask Ren - oh! I'll go get him!" Nora._

* * *

With classes over for the day, the young man was making his way towards the library. The only place Jaune could get any peace and quiet to simply study. Of course, he was approached by an interested young lass.

"Um…hello, Jaune." Pyrrha Nikos, one of - if not - the most beautiful young ladies in Beacon Academy and arguably it's best fighter. But also Jaune's partner that, like other ladies, had developed a strong crush (obsession?) towards him, noticeable by how she spoke somewhat shyly as she poked her fingers together. "I was wondering if you wanted to study together?"

On second thought, he could study another time. "Sorry, can't. I'm allergic to the paper in books and almost die every time I open one. My skin boils and splits at the slightest stroke, growing boils that explode and release acid. I'd prefer not to destroy school property." It wasn't that he thought she was a bad person, it was rather that he didn't want to indulge her as it might stroke her romantic interest into something worse.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We could use digital copies on our scrolls."

But still. _Why can't you take the hint, I don't want to be alone with you._ "Can't, it's…peak season for electro infection, electricity climbs through my body and shocks my brain. It boils my blood till I start shooting flames and combust, causing a meltdown that may take out anything in a several block radius."

"I see…" The red-haired girl looked crestfallen. "I guess there's no helping it"

"Nope, not at a-"

"Hello, _Jaune._"

The blonde turned to find two of Beacon's not handsome, but _gorgeous _young men. Both striking a pose of grace and masculinity, was Ren of his own team and the Q of RESQ, Quincy Quartz. A light with various shades of orange, gold, and purple illuminating their forms from behind.

To the right was R of JNPR, left leg forward while raised before his face was his left hand with it's fingers fanned out, showing the power in his pale pink eyes as he flexed his right arm at his side. The jacket of his uniform off his body and clinging to his arms, all the while his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the lean but chiseled body beneath his clothing.

At the left, Quincy's uniform was snug against his clean and pale body, build similar to that of the fellow young man beside him. His light purple hair still neatly combed as he posed beside Ren, his right leg raised as his left arm flexed across his chest, his right flexed downward behind him. Behind rectangular glasses, forest green orbs stared forward, but not at the blonde that gazed in awe of them.

Even with Beacon's Film club turning off the lights behind them and moved on, Jaune still gawked at the masculine beauty that stood before him. They had his attention, and his er-

"We were wondering if you'd like to study with us." The pink-eyed teen offered, his hand both slowly and gracefully lowering from his face.

The green-eyed one "Hm"-ed in agreement, glancing at Jaune, smiling cooly. "After all, it's best to study in group to cover any and all blind spots we may or may not share, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, hello Ren, Quincy." The crimson-haired girl greeted warmly, giving a smile to match. "I'm sorry to say, but Jaune ca-mmph!" Her reply was cut short for a hand had slapped over her mouth.

"Sure." Jaune answered, being confident and cool. "You can say I'm a bit of a bookworm."

* * *

"Hmm…there's so many strategies for the most specific of Grimm, I really do wonder how we'll recall them for the test." Pyrrha observed thoughtfully, doing her best to keep her mind clear and absorb as much info as she could.

The young lady, as well as her fellow study partners were quite engrossed in the books before them, as well as the info they searched on their scrolls - plus some tea to keep them relaxed. Taking notes both mentally and physically for the upcoming tests and assignments, nothing distracting them…except for Jaune, who couldn't help but look lamely at the red-haired girl.

_I get it. You're following close to me because my semblance got you wrapped around it's finger. But c'mon! I was hoping at least you would read the vibes here! _He couldn't help but curse himself. Even when there was a chance to score with not one, but two of his dream men, Jaune's curse still got in the way. Like yanking a fresh bone away from a dog before he could get his teeth on it. _There's still a chance to get something out of this. If I got this right, Ren should've finished his tea by now, meaning…_

"Hm, it seems I'm out of tea. Would you mind if I had a sip of your's, Jau-"

"Not at all!" He happily handed the tea to his teammate, who gently took a swig of the warm brew. _An indirect kiss! _

"Actually, could I have some as well?" Jaune didn't answer, Ren did as he had hoped, passing his drink to Quincy next. _T-two?! _Red had rushed to his cheeks, the plan going off better than he anticipated.

Despite the events making him more thirsty than any wanderer in Vacuo's deserts, Jaune politely reached for the cup. Wanting - no - _needing_ to complete what could be a once in a lifetime chance for him and his most gratifying of fantasies. However, he didn't hear a third voice that asked for the drink, and the source's hands grasping the cup carefully.

Pyrrha put her lips upon the rim and sipped, cheeks matching the color of her hair. She seemed to have enjoyed the moment…all the while a certain blonde gawked in shock and horror.

"I'm sorry." She smiled in what any other man would say is the cutest of ways. "It seems we had…an indirect kiss."

"…" _This is Hell._ Jaune remembered, collecting himself after witnessing something close to his wettest of dreams drying up as if the right up and close to the sun. _Everyday is Hell. I should be used to it. I should be numb…but I still feel the pain._

"Here." Admittedly, she was polite in her offer of returning it to him. "I believe it's your's."

"…no thanks." The Arc just buried himself into his books, unable to look at her…or his other study partners…or the ladies beginning to circle him, waiting to try having their way. "I'm not thirsty anymore…"

This just another day in Hell for Jaune Arc. It wasn't the first. It wasn't the last. He could only hope that someday he'd be free from this curse of his. Unable to live at the fullest. But for now, all he could do was toil. Try and survive the physical and mental trials that challenged him. All because he had a semblance that another man would kill for.

* * *

**A/N: While it was fun to write this, I must say that I stuck way too close to the source material, the manga one-shot titled **_**I'm the Main character of a Harem Manga, but I'm Gay So Every Day Is Hell for Me**_**. Really it's more just me inserting this version of Jaune and the cast of RWBY into the story if anything, at least I added some of my own set pieces or jokes in there. Plus I always wanted to poke fun at JaunexHarem idea in more satirical manner. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
